


Sleep Talker

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Sleep.Nico had no idea that Will sleep talked before the quote-unquote "Big Three Reunion" in Hades cabin. He finds out in the worst possible way when Will slips into some... sexual dreams.T - language, sexual content in dreamland (not smut), severe embarrassment





	Sleep Talker

In retrospect, a night in Hades cabin with Nico, Percy, Jason, and Will may not have been the best idea. When the night was planned, Nico had not known Will was a sleep talker. He knew now though, and he hadn’t learned it the easy way.

Now you’re probably thinking, “Umm Nico, have you not noticed when you’ve slept together in the past?” The answer is no. Nico had never actually been awake long enough while Will was sleeping to notice. When they slept together, Nico tended to fall asleep rather quickly. Also, Will woke up at the ass crack of dawn, way before Nico, because he was a strange human. So, no, he had never noticed.

The little ‘reunion’ in Hades cabin had started off fine. They watched a movie and played cards. Eventually the time came when Will was tired. Being a son of Apollo, Will tended to crash a few hours after the sun went down unless he had had a sufficient amount of coffee. So, Will as asleep in Nico’s bed and Nico was seated on the floor with Jason and Percy. That's when Will muttered in his sleep. “NO!” It was very angry. “Nico, it is just a dragonfly! They don't sting!”

Nico turned looking to where Will was on the bed, fast asleep.

“Is he sleep talking?” Percy asked.

“Obviously,” Jason said.

Then Nico got the idea that let the situation spiral toward hell. “No Will!” Nico said back. “They can sting!”

“Shut the fuck up, Nico, no they can't,” Will said back.

The children of the big three were now trying to contain their laughter so they didn’t wake Will.

“Fuck you, Will!” Nico joked, trying not to let the laughter come through his voice. Jason was now covering his mouth with his hands to hold in laughter. Percy looked like somebody had hit mute on his vocal chords, his face showing laughter, but only little puffs of air coming out.

Suddenly Will’s mood changed. “Oh. Okay.”

Nico started astonished. Jason was readying himself to speak. “Want Nico to fuck you, Will?” he asked.

Nico blushed and buried his face in had hands as Percy and Jason took the situation down the dirty path.

Will was moaning into the pillow. “Yeah, Nico, fuck me. Please, I need it.”

Nico made a noise in the back of his throat and launched the pillow in his lap at Will, who just moaned in response.

Then, Percy said, “How hard do you want it Will?”

Will just moaned and panted. “Harder Nico! Yeah right there!”

Nico was done. This was absolutely humiliating. He got up, walking over to shake Will awake. Will woke “Wha?- Nico?”

Nico was mortified.

“Is something wrong babe?” Will, asked yawning. “You look stressed.”

Nico huffed and fell back so he was laying on the bed. “You could say that.”

Jason and Percy were now laughing on the floor, holding their guts. Nico shot a glare at them but they didn’t notice; they were too busy rolling on the ground.

Will was sitting up now, “Okay, what the hell happened?”

Nico just sighed. “You were talking in your sleep.”

Will’s face dropped. “Shit.”


End file.
